Timeline
BIONICLE Timeline JACOB Universal Timeline Before Time Began *The Great Beings presumably create the universe. *There was the AllSpark. A Long Time Ago *The Star Wars come to pass. *The War of the Ring comes to pass. 265,000+ BC *The AllSpark creates the Dynasty of Primes and the Transformers 265,000 BC *Lein establishes a trading post on Spherus Magna. 150,000 BC *The Great Beings create the prototype Great Spirit. *The prototype is destroyed. 103,000 BC *The Iron Tribe is decimated. 100,300 BC *Beginning of the Forerunner-Flood War. 100,043 BC *The Forerunners discover humans. 100,000+ BC *The Element Lords are created. *The Core War begins. 100,000 BC *Mata Nui is born and leaves Spherus Magna. *The Shattering occurs. *The Great Beings depart Spherus Magna. *The Forerunners fire the Halos to decimate the Flood. *The Order of Mata Nui is founded. *The Brotherhood of Makuta is formed. 95,000 BC *The Barraki begin their reign. 94,000 BC *The League of Six Kingdoms is formed. 80,000 BC *The Brotherhood of Makuta and the Barraki declare war. *The Barraki are sent to the Pit 80,000-70,000 BC *The Dark Hunters are formed by Ancient and the Shadowed One. 79,500 BC *The Great Disruption begins. 79, 500-79,100 BC *Mata Nui's health begins to deteriorate. 79,100 BC *The Matoran Civil War comes to an end. *Teridax betrays Miserix and becomes the new leader of the Brotherhood of Makuta. *Teridax begins enacting his master plan to overthrow the universe. *Miserix is imprisoned in an illusion. 79,000 BC *A golden age of peace and prosperity begins for Metru Nui. 75,000-70,000 BC *Spiriah tampers with the Skakdi. *The Skakdi-Visorak War begins. *Spiriah goes into hiding. 60,000 BC *Mata Nui brings about the Time Slip. *The Av-Matoran Takua is disguised as a Ta-Matoran and placed in Metru Nui. 57,448 BC *A meteor bearing Forerunner symbols crashes on the planet that will be known as Sigma Octanus IV. 40,000-30,000 BC *The Makuta complete their evolution from biomechanical lifeforms into beings of energy. The Nynrah Ghosts are called in to modify the Makuta's armor. 17,000 BC *Dume saves the life of Lhikan. *The seven Primes find Earth and are betrayed by The Fallen. *The Primes sacrifice themselves to protect the Matrix of Leadership. *All other Primes are slaughtered by The Fallen, except an orphan named Optimus hidden from him. *The Solar Harvester on Earth is hidden under a pyramid by the humans. 17,000-10,000 BC *The Transformers develop the power of flight. *For two generations, Lord High Protector Megatron and Optimus co-rule a peaceful Cybertron. 15,000 BC *Dume is named Turaga of Metru Nui. 10,000 BC *The Fallen is discovered by the Autobots. *Megatron betrays the Autobots for The Fallen and forms the Decepticons. *The Cybertron Civil War begins. *Bumblebee loses the ability to speak after launching the AllSpark into space. 10,000-0 BC *Megatron follows the AllSpark to Earth and crashes through the ice in the Arctic. He is frozen. 7005 BC *Lhikan becomes a Toa. 7000 BC *Hakann and Vezok become Dark Hunters. *Sidorak becomes part of the Brotherhood of Makuta. 5000 BC *The Skakdi Dark Hunters Zaktan, Hakann, Vezok, Thok, and Reidak plan to overthrow the Shadowed One, but are caught. 4000+ BC *The Kralhi are invented. *The Vahki are invented to replace the Kralhi. 4000 BC *The Shadowed One plans to take over Metru Nui. 4000-3000 BC *The Shadowed One repeatedly attempts, unsuccessfully, to either take control of the city or establish a Dark Hunter base. 3500 BC *Tuyet commits many crimes and is imprisoned in a pocket dimension. 3000 BC *The Shadowed One declares war on Metru Nui. *Nidhiki becomes a Dark Hunter. 3000-1001 BC *Several marine Rahi of massive size arrive on Metru Nui. Turaga Dume commissions a clandestine study of them, led by archivists Mavrah, Whenua, and Onepu. *The Brotherhood of Makuta begins discreetly exterminating Toa of Iron and Magnetism, due to the threat they pose to the Makuta's new armor. 2999 BC *Nidhiki gets paired with Krekka. *Roodaka mutates Nidhiki. 2900 BC *Roodaka is employed by the Brotherhood of Makuta. 2200 BC *The San 'Shyuum Civil War begins. 2100 BC *The San 'Shyuum Civil War ends. 1300 BC *The Raid on the Destral Fortress comes to pass. *The Toa Hagah become the Rahaga. *Teridax infects Mata Nui with a virus. 1050 BC *The Rahaga take refuge in the Onu-Metru Archives, where they hide the Kanohi Avohkii. 1001 BC *Makuta Teridax begins his plan to assume control of Metru Nui. *A Worm species of Rahi Teridax had captured escape and enter Bohrok. *The Makuta creates the Karzahni plant to drive the Matoran to the center of the city. However, Karzahni proves too willful and independent, prompting Teridax to abandons his project and create the Morbuzakh instead. *Teridax captures Turaga Dume and places him in a Matoran Sphere, causing the Turaga to enter stasis. Teridax takes his Kanohi Kiril and masquerades as Dume. *Teridax hires three Dark Hunters, Nidhiki, Krekka, and Eliminator for his plot. Nidhiki and Krekka are to patrol the city and do whatever Teridax bids them, while Eliminator is to wait outside the city and eliminate the Toa Mangai. *Teridax sends the remaining Toa Mangai and the city's Chronicler, Kodan, on missions to close the Sea Gates of Metru Nui's Great Barrier. Eliminator kills them. *Teridax requests the Ta-Matoran Vakama, the best Mask Maker in Ta-Metru, to forge a Mask of Time. *The Great Spirit Mata Nui changes the stars above Metru Nui, making Teridax believe that the six Matoran who did know the location of the Great Disks were destined to become Toa. Mata Nui then plants in Teridax's mind that Vakama, Nokama, Matau, Onewa, Whenua, and Nuju would make an ununified Toa team. *Teridax places the Morbuzakh plant in the Great Furnace, where it wreaks havoc on Metru Nui. Many Matoran are abducted by the monstrous plant. *Lhikan distributes Toa Stones to the six Matoran chosen by Mata Nui. *After delivering the last stone to Vakama and warning him about a threat to Metru Nui, Lhikan is kidnapped by the Dark Hunters. *The six Matoran go to the Great Temple and are transformed into the Toa Metru. *Lhikan is transformed into a Turaga and placed in a confined prison. *The Toa Metru determine that Ahkmou, along with Nidhiki, who they had found traces of in all their missions, had deceived the other Matoran. *The Toa Metru find the Great Disks. *The Toa Metru battle the Morbuzakh king root, using up their elemental powers in the process, and use the six Great Disks to destroy it. *The Toa Metru go to the Coliseum, and show Turaga Dume the Great Disks. *"Dume" labels the Toa Metru as impostors and accuse them for Toa Lhikan's disappearance. Vakama spots Nidhiki and Krekka behind the false Turaga and realizes that Dume is a traitor. *Whenua, Nuju and Onewa are captured by the Vahki. *Vakama, Nokama and Matau escape to go on a rescue to find their jailed brothers and Toa Lhikan. *Vakama, Nokama and Matau encounter many Vahki Zadakh, along with the Dark Hunters, at the Canyon of Unending Whispers. With the help of the Kikanalo and Matau's mask power, they are able to defeat them. *The three Toa enter the tunnels and reunite with Onewa, Whenua and Nuju. They realize that the Turaga is actually Lhikan. Vakama is told by Lhikan that they must save the Matoran, not him. *The Vahki lock the Matoran into the stasis pods. The Toa arrive, but are unable to prevent the Vahki from taking them away. Teridax takes off the Kiril he is wearing, revealing his Kraahkan, as well as his shrunken state. *Teridax absorbs the power of the Coliseum, transforming himself into a shadowy vortex in the process. This sudden drain causes a backfiring of electricity into the Vahki hives, either destroying the Vahki or changing their programming. *Teridax combines himself with Nivawk, Nidhiki, and Krekka. *The Great Spirit Mata Nui crashes on Aqua Magna, plunging into a deep sleep. *Voya Nui is hurled from the Southern Continent and outside of Mata Nui's body, landing on the sea of Aqua Magna. Turaga Jovan and many Matoran are killed. *Vakama makes the Vahi from the six Great Disks. *Vakama battles Teridax. *Lhikan is killed by Teridax. *Vakama discovers his mask power and, wishing to avenge Lhikan, uses his invisibility to trick Teridax into slamming himself into the Great Barrier. *The five other Toa come and unite their powers with Vakama's, trapping The Master of Shadows in a cage of solid Protodermis. The Toa's Spirit Stars are created from this act. *Six canisters fall from the sky, landing in the sea around Mata Nui. *The Toa Metru are transformed into Toa Hordika by Visorak venom. *They are rescued by the Rahaga. *Sidorak is killed by Keetongu. *Teridax is freed. *The Toa Hordika are transformed by Keetongu back to Toa Metru. *The Matoran are taken to Mata Nui. *The Toa Metru become Turaga. 1000 BC-2000 *The Dark Time comes to pass. 938 BC *The San 'Shyuum first encounter the Sangheili on Sanghelios. 876 BC *The Sangheili warrior priests reluctantly begin using their relics to improve their warships, arms and armor. 852 BC *The Covenant is formed. 784 BC *Hunters are inducted into the Covenant. 648 BC *The San 'Shyuum homeworld is destroyed. 1112 *The Drones are incorporated into the Covenant as a slave race. 1342 *The Jackals join the Covenant. 1552 *The San 'Shyuum began developing technologies that could increase their life spans. 1845 *James Howlett flees home after discovering his powers and killing his father. 1895-1897 *Megatron ("Iceman") is discovered by Captain Witwicky. 1913 *The AllSpark is discovered underwater in Colorado. 1938 *Captain Witwicky dies on August 13th, he is survived by his son Clarence. 1977 *Optimus Prime is discovered and is designated NBE-2. 1982 *Starscream is caught on video around the world. 1984 *The Terminator arrives from the future to kill Sarah Connor. *The Terminator is destroyed. 1988 *James Howlett ("Wolverine") goes for surgery to become Weapon X. *Wade Wilson goes for surgery to become Weapon XI or Deadpool. *Wolverine and Sabretooth fight and defeat Deadpool. *William Stryker shoots Wolverine in the head, making him lose his memory. *Silverfox is killed. *Wolverine adopts the name Logan. *Professor X recruits new X-Men. 1995 *A second, good Terminator is sent to the past. *John Connor is attacked by the T-1000. 2000 *Wolverine joins the X-Men. *Magneto attempts to mutate humans. *Magneto is foiled and placed in a plastic prison. 2001 *The six canisters arrive at the island Mata Nui's beach, and the Toa Mata emerge from them. *The Quest for the Masks comes to pass. *The war against the Rahi comes to pass. *The Toa Mata travel to Mangaia to confront the Makuta. *The Toa battle and temporarily defeat Teridax. *The Bohrok Invasion begins. 2002 *The Toa Mata fight the Bohrok and the Bahrag. *The Bohrok are reprogrammed. *Energized protodermis transforms the Toa Mata into Toa Nuva. 2003 *The Bohrok-Kal awaken from their hibernation in their secret nest and plot to defeat the Toa Nuva. *Turaga Vakama gives the Kanohi Vahi to Toa Nuva Tahu, asking him to keep its existence a secret, and to use it only in the direst emergency. *The Bohrok-Kal are defeated. *Takua discovers the Mask of Light. *He and Jaller set out on a quest for the seventh Toa. *Ta-Koro is destroyed by Rahkshi. *Tahu Nuva is left with a poisonous cut from Lerahk and Vakama realizes the Rahkshi are after the Mask of Light. *Tahu is cured. *The Rahkshi are defeated by the Toa Nuva. *Jaller is killed by Turahk. *A burial mound is erected for Jaller, and the Ussanui vehicle is constructed. *Takanuva and Hahli go to Mangaia to confront Teridax. *Takanuva battles Teridax. *Takutanuva is born. *Takutanuva is destroyed. *Jaller is resurrected. *Takanuva is resurrected. *The doorway to Metru Nui is revealed. *Bumblebee lands on Earth. *Decepticons land on Earth. *William Stryker attempts to get his son Jason to kill all the humans on Earth. *His plans are foiled by Magneto and the X-Men and he is killed. *Jean Grey is seemingly killed. *A T-850 is sent to the past to protect John Connor. *A T-X tries to kill John Connor. 2004 *The Alien-Predator war begins. 2004-2005 *The Turaga tell of their lives in Metru Nui as Toa Metru and Toa Hordika. 2005 *Bruce Wayne becomes Batman. *Gotham City is poisoned by "fear gas". *Ra's al Ghul is killed. *Batman is informed of the Joker. 2006 *Mata Nui begins to die. *On Voya Nui, six figures named Piraka that arrive on the island, saying to the Matoran of Voya Nui they are Toa. Their main purpose on the island is to search for the Mask of Life. *The Voya Nui Resistance Team is formed. *Avak creates the Zamor Launchers. *Zaktan creates the Zamor spheres and tests them on a Ta-Matoran, Dezalk. *The Piraka enslave every Matoran on the island except the Voya Nui Resistance Team, who avoid capture and sends them to empty the volcano. *The Toa Nuva battle the Piraka, but are defeated. *Jaller, Hahli, Matoro, Kongu, Hewkii, and Nuparu are transformed into the Toa Inika. *The Inika battle the Piraka and lose the Mask of Life in the Pit. *An AllSpark Mutation, designated AX9-8946-09SU-1, is created by Sector Seven; it escapes and slaughters one of the scientists. *Jean Grey emerges from Alkalai Lake and kills Cyclops. *Professor Xavier is killed by Jean. *Jean is recruited by Magneto into the Brotherhood of Mutants. *The Brotherhood battles the X-Men on Alcatraz. *Magneto is cured by Beast. *Jean Grey, or the Phoenix is killed by Wolverine. *Magneto begins to regain his powers. 2007 *The Toa Inika are transformed into more water resistant forms, the Toa Mahri. *Teridax possesses a Maxilos. *Dekar is transformed by the Ignika into Hydraxon. *The Maxilos is destroyed by Hydraxon. *Mata Nui dies. *Matoro, at the suggestion of a mysterious voice, dons the Ignika and manages to revive the Great Spirit at the cost of his own life, but not before teleporting the Toa Mahri back to Metru Nui, where they become air breathers again. *On Artakha, the Toa Nuva are given Adaptive Armor and are teleported to Karda Nui by Artakha. *Blackout attacks a military base in Qatar. *Sam Witwicky buys a Camaro that turns out to be Bumblebee. *The group of soldiers from the base attack are attacked by Scorponok. *Frenzy finds out that Archibald Witwicky's glasses contain the coordinates to the location of the AllSpark. *Barricade pursues Sam and Mikaela Banes. *Bumblebee defeats Barricade. *Frenzy is beheaded. *Bumblebee becomes a 2007 Camaro. *The Autobots land on Earth. *Sam and Mikaela are arrested by Sector Seven agents, but are confronted by Optimus Prime and the Autobots. *Sector Seven makes off with Bumblebee and Sam and Mikaela to Hoover Dam - the secret location of Megatron and the AllSpark. *Megatron is freed and the Battle of Mission City comes to pass. *Megatron, Bonecrusher, Brawl, and Blackout are killed. *Starscream flies into space. 2008 *Several Makuta, led by Antroz, invade Karda Nui. *Many Av-Matoran are turned into Shadow Matoran by the Makuta in Karda Nui's skies. *The Kanohi Ignika falls into the Swamp of Secrets. *The Toa Nuva and Makuta slipt into two groups - the Phantoka and the Mistika. *The Codrex is discovered. *Vezon, Takadox, Carapar, Roodaka, and Spiriah are all captured by the Order of Mata Nui. *The Ignika becomes a Toa. *Takanuva, in an enlarged and Light-drained form, arrives in Karda Nui. *The Mistika enter the Codrex. *The Final Battle comes to pass. *The Ignika sacrifices his body and lands in the center of the Codrex. *Mata Nui awakens, but with Teridax's mind. *All the Makuta are killed, save Teridax and Miserix. *Mata Nui, trapped in the Ignika, is launched into outer space. *The Reign of Shadows begins. *Starscream becomes the Decepticon leader. *Tony Stark is captured by terrorists. *The Iron Man Mark I armor is created. *The Iron Man Mark II armor is created. *The Iron Man Mark III armor is created. *The Iron Monger armor is created by Obadiah Stane. *Iron Monger is killed by Iron Man. *Tony Stark reveals his secret identity to the public. *The Abomination is formed. *The Leader is formed. *The Hulk moves to Canada. *The Joker robs a Gotham bank. *The Scarecrow is imprisoned. *Batman gets new armor. *Commissioner Loam is killed by the Joker. *Lieutenant Gordon is promoted to commissioner. *Rachel Dawes is killed. *Harvey Dent is transformed into Two-Face. *The Joker is imprisoned. *Two-Face is killed. *Batman is hunted. *The Alien-Predator war continues. 2009 *Mata Nui lands on Bara Magna. *Click is transformed into a Scarabax shield. *Mata Nui defeats Tuma in an arena match. *Metus is revealed as a traitor. *The Skrall and Bone Hunters are defeated by the Glatorian and Mata Nui. *The villages are united to form the prototype Great Spirit. *Raanu and Ackar are named the leaders of the united villages. *Strakk is exiled. *Mata Nui travels to the Valley of the Maze. *Sideways and Demolishor are killed. *Sam Witwicky goes to college. *Megatron is resurrected. *Alice is killed. *Grindor is killed. *Optimus Prime is killed. *The Fallen arrives on Earth. *The Battle of the Fallen comes to pass. *The Fallen, Devastator, Ravage, the Constructicons, Scorponok, an Insecticon, and Jetfire are killed. *Optimus Prime is resurrected. *Duke and Ripcord are inducted into G.I. Joe. *James McCullen becomes Destro. *Rex "The Doctor" Lewis becomes the Cobra Commander. 2010 *Mata Nui returns from the Valley of the Maze with the power source for the prototype robot of the Great Beings. *The Agori and Glatorian evacuate to a mountain cave. *Mata Nui assumes control of the prototype. *Teridax arrives on Bara Magna. *The Glatorian ally with the Toa. *The Skrall and Bone Hunters ally with the Rahkshi and Piraka. *Tahu dons the Golden Armor and kills all the Rahkshi of Heat Vision. *Teridax is pushed into the path of the oncoming Bota Magna and is killed. *Mata Nui returns to the Ignika and goes dormant. *Tahu is made leader of the Agori and Matoran. *The Matoran Universe is evacuated. *A new Toa team is formed from Orde, Zaria, and Chiara with their guide Gelu. *The Yesterday Quest begins. *Marendar is released. *Karzahni is killed. *Tren Krom is killed. *Ravage is resurrected. *Alice is resurrected, then killed again. *The Iron Man Mark IV armor is created. *Whiplash journeys to America. *The Iron Man Mark V armor is destroyed. *The Iron Man Mark II armor is stolen by Rhodey, who becomes War Machine. *The Iron Man Mark VI armor is created. *Whiplash is killed. *Thor's hammer is discovered. *Von Nebula's villains terrorize the universe. *Furno is made leader of the Hero Factory Rookie Team. *Von Nebula is absorbed into his staff. *Von Nebula's villains are defeated. *The Hunt for the Decepticons begins. *The Pursuit of Cobra begins. *A group of humans are captured by Predators. *The frozen Teridax is discovered by early LEGO minifigures. *The Toa And the Makuta Arrive on Planet LEGO. *Teridax is ressurected. *A massive battle in LEGO City ensues and Terdax is killed. *Kevin Flynn and Clu are killed and derezzed respectively. 2011 *The Hero Factory heroes are upgraded to fight the Fire Villains *Thor shows up and tries to band Natlie Portman. *He is banished from asgard oh wait that came before the thing I just sent *